Powered, handheld implements such as weed trimmers, lawn edgers, brush cutters, etc., are examples of tools normally held by both hands during use. These implements and others like them generally include a longitudinal shaft with a motor or other power source mounted on the rear portion of the shaft and a cutting head or other energetic device, driven or energized by the power source, mounted on the front portion of the shaft. A conventional powered implement generally includes two handholds, as shown in FIG. 1. A first handhold (e.g., a “rear” handhold) is located forwardly of the power source (not shown) and is often a round-the-shaft swell or grip portion coaxial with the shaft (FIG. 1). The first handhold in many instances includes a control device such as a trigger and/or throttle for controlling operation of the power source or delivery of energy from the power source to the energetic device. A second handhold (e.g., a “front” handhold) is located generally midway along the shaft and is often a D-grip rigidly affixed to the shaft and extending outwardly from the shaft.
Many such implements, particularly self-powered implements, require that the user hold the implement with both hands to support its weight and to guide the energetic device on the end of the shaft controllably during use. However, the position of the first and second handholds on conventional implements presents a variety of problems, especially when using the implement for prolonged periods. More specifically, the shape and location of the first handhold forces the wrist to assume a stressful position of ulnar deviation relative to the forearm, illustrated by arrow 55 of FIG. 4 (see also FIG. 1), which can cause maladies in the user such as carpal tunnel syndrome. Secondly, the shape and location of the second handhold generally midway along the shaft require that the holding arm be outstretched, which forces the wrist of the outstretched arm to assume a relatively weak pronated gripping position (see FIGS. 1 and 3). The conventional position of the second handhold can also cause the user to assume poor posture by leaning or hunching forward when using the implement, and generally does not permit the user to perform certain motions comfortably such as thrusting the energetic device forward or sweeping the energetic device from side-to-side, resulting in inefficient use of the implement. Thirdly, the position and shape of the conventional handholds makes it difficult to support the rear portion of the implement (particularly an implement comprising a motor) in any manner other than by the user's wrist and arm. Furthermore, obtaining small, accurate movements of the energetic device in tight spaces and/or for tilted cutting on uneven or sloped terrain are prohibitively difficult using a conventional implement. Accordingly, improvements to the handle configuration of these and other implements held in a similar manner are desirable.